Petals of Love and War
by Sarah Victoria Cullen
Summary: Times of war...death, violence, destruction, betrayal...hopefully, their love will be able to stand the test of this entire mess. AU in the extreme. Please enjoy. (completely redone...again. Sorry peeps, it needed to be done.)
1. Welcome

**A/N: hey guys. Because a virus had attacked my damned computer I lost so much important information and chapter updates. I did manage to have some saved up on another hard drive. I also realized that the story needed a complete revamping so that's what I did. I rewrote the story (again). Please do not kill me because of it. I thought it would be a good idea and as it turns out I was right.**

 **I do not own anything that you recognize. As I had mentioned in the last version that this is a challenge fic. Yup. It is. Still is and I am going to make sure that it is complete before posting anything else on it. So please do enjoy this first chapter. It's short. At least, I think it is.**

 **~O~**

Serena waited underneath the tress of wisteria, a small smile upon her face as she gazed up at the blooms above, a soft look in her eyes as she tried to not become impatient. It was not often that she was able to leave the compound and that was for good reason. However, now was not the time to be worried about it. After all, there was a reason she had managed to get out.

There was someone she needed to see. To meet with all the joy that remained in her heart because after this day, she would no longer be allowed to leave. At least, not without a paid escort of course. Or at the very least not without her weapons.

Sigh.

So caught up in her thoughts, the young woman did not realize that her guest had arrived. Not that it mattered as the man was too busy staring at the girl who had yet to notice or welcome him. It wasn't needed though. The flowers upon the trees were enough for him to know that he was indeed welcome to this private place.

"One of these days," he begins, startling the young woman who flushed brightly, "you're going to be harmed by not paying attention to your surroundings, Serena."

She scowled halfheartedly, then smiled. "Perhaps, but the only ones who know of this place are the two of us, Darien. Unless…you decided to bring someone else here too?" She was teasing, yet worried as well. It had been no secret that she always worried that he would lose interest and find someone else, especially now that they were older.

The dark haired male shook his head. "No. I have no intention of allowing anyone else know about this place."

Another smile, this one brighter than the last. "Good. So, what brings you here?" As if she didn't know.

"You were the one who asked for me," he reminded her gently, approaching slowly, eyes still trained on her form.

The blond haired girl blushed, eyes dropping to the ground and brushing off her skirt as if there was some imaginary dirt upon it. "Yes, I did. After all," she looks up at him, "this may be the last time we get to see one another with this whole war about to start."

He nods, coming to a stop right in front of her. "Yes, it may be. After all, both of our families will be on the opposite sides of it."

Serena frowns, trying not to let the tears welling up in her eyes fall, looking back up at the wisteria branches. "Yes. Though, I don't understand how this whole thing came about anyway. Why are our families warring?"

The male stood silent, not wanting to answer that question nor knowing how to. "No idea. My father refused to tell me anything of it."

Serena found that very hard to believe, but did not push. This whole meeting was not to be one of sadness. Sure, they would not be able to meet again, but that did not mean that tears had to be shed because of it.

"As did mine," she whispers, feeling choked up.

Darien step forward, wrapping his arms around her in comfort, trying not to let anything else dampen this last meeting. "Hopefully, it will not last long."

That was wishful thinking. He knew there was a reason for this whole war, but he had no idea why his father had decided to declare such a thing on his love's family. Perhaps that was it. Perhaps it was because he had every intention at one point to marry this girl that it angered his family.

Again, he had no idea why this concept would cause such a reaction out of his father when his own mother had been rather inclined to it. Of course, she had no say in this matter much as she'd like to. It was something else that would bother the man for quite a long time. So for now, he would put all those thoughts to back of his mind and dwell on them much later. After all, he wanted to enjoy this last meeting. There was nothing wrong with that.

"When do you need to go?" she whispers softly.

He buried his face into her hair. "Not for awhile. Why do you want me to leave?"

"No," she answers. "You know that you're always welcome to this place. After all, we did pick it when we were kids."

Darien hums. "You're right. We did. Those were simpler times."

"Yes," she agrees. "We didn't have to worry about anything."

"We still don't."

Serena shook her head. "We do."

"You just can't take things in the moment," Darien sighs, tightening his arms around her a fraction. "You always did worry about the future."

 _For good reason,_ the girl thought, letting go of all other thoughts so that she could enjoy this final time together under the wisteria trees. It was a welcoming from all the drama that she knew they were going to endure later on down the line.

 **~O~**

 **A/N: Well, there ya go folks. That's the first chapter of this rewrite. Yes it is completely different from the other versions of it. I do hope that you all like it and as I said, I won't post anything more on it until I get done with the whole story. Hopefully, that won't take long. I'll be working on this AND Drown In You. So, needless to say, yes I am back, but not entirely.**


	2. I mourn your absence

**A/N: I know that a lot of these flowers won't be native to Japan, but please, don't kill me for it. After all, this is a story and fiction meaning that I can basically do what I will with this whole thing. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **~O~**

Serena looked at the bouquet of flowers that had arrived not to long ago from the florist. She had ordered them specifically because she had every intention of having them delivered secretly as the meaning would convey everything that she was feeling at the moment. Looking at them with a sad smile, the girl tried to think of some way that she'd be able to send them without her family finding out.

She almost jumped ten feet in the air when a hand landed on her shoulder. Whirling around, she found one of her bodyguards and best friends standing there with a similar smile on their own face.

"Serena," the person sighed. "I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl shook her head. "It's all right, Rei. I was just…thinking," she finished, eyes going back to the flowers in her hands.

"Did you want me to deliver those to anyone?" Rei asks as she notices the flowers, eyes understanding as she recognized them. "Zinnia… _I mourn your absence._ "

Serena nods. "Yes, I was hoping that someone would be able to deliver these to someone…dear to me."

Rei smiles. "I figured that's why you bought them. After all, everyone else is here on the grounds."

Serena looks at her friend. "You're not going to turn me in to the others for this?"

A dark brow rose. "Why? We've been friends for years, Serena. I've always known that you were involved with someone. I'm not blind. Neither are the others. The only ones who aren't fully aware are the Elders and that's because no one was wanting to ruin whatever relationship you and Darien had developed."

 _How nice…_ she thought for a moment, eying the flowers once again. "Will you do me a favor and take these to the other side o the city?"

Rei smiles, eyes gentle. "It would be an honor to deliver those for you, my princess."

Serena's nose scrunched up. "I hate it when you call me that."

The young woman grinned. "But that is what you are, Serena. You are our countries princess. Do not forget that. It is part of who you are."

Serena sighed. It was true. She was a princess at least of these lands and it was time that she got used to the title that had come with her birth. After all, she could not hide the fact of what she was forever from her own mind. No one within the palace was about to let her do that.

Of course, there was another secret that the girl had been hiding from all but those she could trust fully and it was necessary that it not be revealed as of yet. But the time for that was getting closer…she could feel it.

Looking up at the slightly gray sky she knew that her friend was right. "You're right, Rei."

"Of course, I usually am."

Her loneliness momentarily forgotten, she snapped a glare at her friend. "One of these days I am going to prove you wrong about something."

Rei grins. "Yes, I am sure that one day you will. I do look forward to it, my friend."

With that said, she took the bouquet of Zinnia's from her princess's hands. "I will make sure that these get to your prince. So please, no more of this melancholy air as it does not become you. After all, this war cannot last forever."

She gave a small bow to her friend. "Thank you very much."

Rei bowed back. "You are most welcome. Please, do take care and continue on with your training."

It was a little strange for them to be talking so formally with each other, but it was something that happened every now and then. Almost humorous to some extent since under almost every other circumstance this never happens.

Serena stood there as her friend walked away, heading out to do her bidding and again that feeling of loneliness hit her. She knew that since this war had started that she would not be allowed to leave the palace as freely as she had once been able. Nor would she be able to see the one she loved until it was announced over.

Glancing up at the sky once again, she could not help but wonder when that would be.

 **~O~**

 **Yup, it's short, I hadn't meant to do that, but it is whatever it is. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this redone version. I know that I like it a lot better than the other ones. Right. Welp, leave me a line to let me know what you all think.**


	3. Remembrance

**A/N: Hey, all, here's another chapter for everyone. I'm not sure if I've said it before, but I decided to update this story as I finish each chapter. Makes it a lot easier for me in a manner. I still don't have a scheduling for this story so I had to go with this instead as I work on other projects. I promise I am not going to abandon this story. I will get it finished...even if it kills me. Yes, I am THAT determined. Anyway, please enjoy.**

 **o~O~o**

Mina held in her hands a sprig of Rosemary that she had found within her princess's rooms. She had removed the plant as soon as she was able when the King and Queen had entered the rooms to pay a visit to their daughter. It would not be good if either spotted the plant as they would become curious about how it had gotten there since it was known that their daughter mainly had all color of roses growing within her room.

Now though, Mina stood outside her princess's rooms, trying to figure out when it would be a good time to give it back to the young woman. After all it had been a gift that someone had left behind for her to find. It was only right to give it back.

With a deep inhale, the blonde haired woman knocked softly on the door, entering as a "come in" came from the other side. She looked on the princess with gentle eyes as she noticed the sad, almost forlorn expression that were hidden within the other girl's. It was an emotion that should never have been put there in the first place. However, because of this war that was now going on it seemed to be almost permanent anymore.

"Are you all right, Serena?" Mina asks, noticing the dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Yes," she whispers. "I'm fine."

 _No, you're not,_ Mina thought, approaching the window carefully and the minute she was next to the girl held out the sprig of Rosemary. "I do believe that this is for you."

Serena looks at it bemused. "It is?"

Mina nods. "Yes," she responds, gently, "I hadn't meant to take this out of your rooms. Yes, it was in here," she says when she sees that Serena was about to interrupt, "but I had to take it out when your parents came to wake you this morning. I didn't think it would be a good idea for them to see it."

Serena nods. "Yes, you're right. They would ask questions that I am not prepared to answer."

The princess looks at the sprig in her hands. " _Remembrance_ ," she whispers with delight. "I thought that he'd have forgotten about me."

Mina shook her head. "If you thought that about him…" she trailed off.

Serena looks up at the other girl. "I know. I'd be a fool to believe that he'd forget me."

Mina nods. "True. Now…where are you going to put it?"

The princess gets up, going over to a vase sitting up on the shelves lined with various roses. "I plan on putting it here."

"Looks very nice," Mina comments as she stared at the plant, remembering something from the past. The day that she had met Serena was one that would be impossible to forget.

Mina had been running from the guards, as they had been called when a street vendor accused the girl of stealing fruit from his stand. It wasn't true. The fruit had been a gift from one of the various customers, but since the vendor had not seen it had jumped to the wrong conclusion. It was with a great deal of luck that as the girl ran from the guards that the princess had been in the area as well, looking at all the various goods that her kingdom sold. And quite promptly demanded to know what they were doing chasing some poor girl in the streets. Of course, it came as no surprise when she'd been informed that the girl was a thief. After all, Serena had been standing there at the time that the girl had been given the gift by another and saw what had happened afterward. Didn't take much for her to inform the guards of the events, but to have further proof the young woman who had given Mina the fruit managed to find them as she'd been told what was going on and told them what had been done. Needless to say, that fruit vendor hadn't been at all pleased to find out that he had wrongly accused an innocent of stealing—as the punishment would be to lose a hand—and was forced to apologize.

Of course, when Serena brought Mina into the palace with her, a lot of people were in an uproar that the princess would bring a peasant home. That did not go over well with the young princess and informed her parents of the trouble that had been caused. She had also told them that she wanted to make the girl into one of her future guards—taking a rather nice shine to the young lass who seemed so alone—and that really made her parents do a double take.

Mina shook her head, a small smile on her face as she remembered clearly those events. Also the telling of how she was an orphan as well. It was just simply amazing that the King and Queen had no trouble whatsoever in taking in the young girl that had been befriended by their daughter.

"Are you all right, Mina?" Serena asks, snapping the girl out of her thoughts.

Mina smiles. "Yes, I am fine. Just…remembering on how I came to be here."

Serena smiled widely, gentle eyes staring intently at one of her longest known friends. "I remember that," she giggles, "I found that whole thing to be rather amusing," giggling again as Mina cocked her head slightly. "When the street vendor had to apologize. He did not seem happy whatsoever."

"Yeah, seemed like he was seriously pissed that he had to apologize to an orphan," she responds softly. "I wondered then why he was so intent on me losing a hand for something that I hadn't done. I mean, I understand that he hadn't seen the woman give me the fruit, but he never stopped to find out if I had even stolen anything."

Serena bit her lip, there was something that she wanted to tell her friend, but was completely unsure of how to go about it.

With an inward sigh, she decided to just get it over with. "He did."

Mina's eyes snapped back towards the princess. "W-What?"

Serena gave a small nod. "He knew that you hadn't stolen the fruit. You forget that I was there, looking at some things, but I had seen. He did it deliberately. That man never liked children or the fact that the orphans of the kingdom were treated like all the other people. For one reason or another," she frowned. "I never did find out why though. It never made any sense to me."

Mina's eyes widened as she realized what it was that her princess was saying. That was before anger settled inside her heart. That old fruit vendor would've had her killed for something that he had lied about all because—for some unknown reason—hated orphans. It just didn't make any sense to the poor girl.

Mina shook her head. "I don't think I need to worry about that now. After all, that was quite a few years ago. He can't do anything to me now."

The other young woman stared at her friend for a few seconds. "True, but what about the others."

Mina's eyes widened slightly. "Um…I, uh…"

Serena shook her head bemusedly. "Just because he can't do anything to _you_ , doesn't mean he cant do it to _others_ ," she trailed off, looking towards the open window before gazing back to her friend. "I've been trying to solve this kingdom's biggest murder mystery for the last several years. So have my parents and the only reason why we never caught the person responsible is because they covered their tracks far too well."

Mina cocked her head to the side. "I see."

Her eyes went to the Rosemary. "Do you intend to send something back?" she asked, changing the subject for a moment.

Serena shook her head. "No, not this time," she whispered softly, sadly. "Father is starting to catch on that I'm using you guys for more than just running errands. He almost caught Rei sneaking back into the borders of our lands. I told Darien in a note that I may not be able to send anything else at this time. Not until I know for sure that it's safe."

"Is it that bad?"

The princess nods. "Yes, I'm afraid that it is. This war will only get worse from here on out," her eyes fell slightly as sorrow took root. "I just wish that it didn't have to be this way. I can't figure out what was the cause of all this."

"Have you thought to ask your parents?" Mina supplied, trying to get that look out of her princess's eyes. "They might be able to tell you something."

"I tried that," Serena sighed, slightly in irritation. "Father merely told me that it wasn't my place to worry about why war was raging. But I know better. He's hiding something from me and sooner or later I will find out what."

 **o~O~o**

 **Hm. I wonder what it is that her father is hiding from her too. Oh, yes, I definitely changed the setting of this story as it would make it a lot easier for the challenge that was issued to me. I do hope that no one is disappointed in what I am currently doing. (I also don't plan on redoing this story again!)**


	4. Pure of Heart

**A/N:** Wow…2,332 views. I'm shocked. I didn't think too many people would be interested in this story. I am rather thrilled to see that number. I'm also humbled by it too. ^-^ I do hope people keep reading this story – even though this is the third time that I've redone it – I like how it's going this time.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but the plot! Everything else on here belongs to the respective owners.

 **o~O~o**

Lita stared down through the window towards the gardens, watching as her princess walked through the various flowers that inhabited the place. It seemed that more and more she took an interest in the flowers that surrounded the gardens; especially one in particular. Lita had never really understood why she like that particular plant so much, but then again, it didn't take long for her to remember why the princess paid so much attention to that particular plant.

It had been a gift that Lita had given to Serena back when they were kids. She hadn't realized that Serena had ordered more and had them planted in the garden. Or rather in the pond.

Water Lily.

Shaking her head, Lita recalls the reason why she had given the princess those particular flowers—they stood for purity of heart. And Serena definitely had that. It had been proven repeatedly throughout the years.

The brown haired ninja just could not believe it sometimes that the princess had been so touched by the gift that she not only ordered for more of those same flowers, but had requested that Lita be given a position as one of her personal guards. It just seemed so strange…and she had no problems with it whatsoever. After all, she life had not been so great until she had come to this kingdom.

Lita shook her head, not wanting to travel down that road again. It was all water under the bridge and so there was no reason to go back to the past. Everything had changed now; so she turned her mind back to almost happier times. It was so hard to be happy right now though with this war going on and the woman new it was only a matter of time before she and the others were deployed to fight. Although, their main concern was the protection of the palace and the village beneath.

The woman turned her attention from the pond below to the sky above, eyes narrowing slightly as she thought for a moment that she saw a dark aura passing over the place. She truly hoped that she hadn't because it would not last long here. The beauty of Serena's heart would be enough to dispel it—even though Lita felt that it would be better if their princess did not get involved in any of the fighting. It would be unnerving for her and the others. Besides, she wanted to do everything that she could to keep the princess from being tainted by such an aura—however, the woman knew it would be a vain effort since the princess was perfectly capable of fighting.

With a deep sigh, Lita turned her attention back to the pond, putting the dark aura to the back of her mind for the time being. Of course, she realized that the princess had noticed it as well, judging by the calculating look on the young woman's face.

 _You felt it too, didn't you?_ Serena asks through the bond they shared.

Lita nods. _Yes,_ she confirmed, _I did. But perhaps we should worry about that later. After all, you do have a meeting to prepare for._

Serena scrunched up her nose. _I'd rather eat carrots._

Lita chuckles, knowing how much Serena detested that particular vegetable. _I know, but your father is insisting on this and if you're not there he'll do what he wants no matter your objections._

The girl sighed, nodding as she headed back into the palace. Even though she seemed rather down about the idea, the princess held her head up high, not allowing anyone to see how distasteful she found the whole affair. Really, she wished that she could do something to defy her father, but that would be against everything that her heart told her. Besides, she knew that her father was only suggesting this arrangement because he loved her. Or at least, that's what Serena and the other girls were hoping. If that wasn't the case…then things would go downhill rather quickly. As much as Serena loved her parents, she did not appreciate being controlled and having her choices taken from her.

No matter what happens, Serena would always remain true to her heart. Even if it meant disobeying her father when the time came.

~O~

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Lita asks the princess once they left the meeting, shooting her a concerned look from the corner of her eye.

Serena's eyes narrowed for a moment before smoothing over to a blank expression. "Yes."

Lita shook her head. "You're father is most definitely not pleased with you, Serena."

The girl shrugged. "I said that I would attend the meeting," she replies softly, "I never said that I would accept the suit. I may only be a princess, but I do have the right to reject any proposals targeted at me specifically."

"And you father being the _King_ can accept them regardless of what you decide," Lita countered, trying to get the stubborn girl to realize that her choice had never been given to her in the first place. "Unless…"

Serena turned, grinning widely at her friend. "That's right. Father put it into law that any of his children will have the right to accept or reject any marriage proposals without any say on his part. And if he so much as accepts a suit that I rejected than I can easily ascend the throne," she giggles, "he swore that in blood."

Lita still looked very uneasy. "But still—" she trailed off a moment. "It was a good match."

Serena frowns. "You want me to betray my own heart, Lita?"

"No," the woman breaths deep, "but sacrifices have to made in times of war."

"Yes, yes they do," the princess agrees, "but not this time."

"But…"

Serena held up a hand. "No buts. No matter what happens in this war, I realize that the safety and the happiness of the people are above my own. However until such a time when that must happen, I will also look after my own happiness. It is selfish of me in a manner," she sighs sadly, "until I can figure out what really started this war…I just can't accept anyone that I do not love."

It hit Lita then why Serena had turned down the suit.

She smiles. "I understand."

Serena smiles, offering something to her friend. "And that is why I wanted you to be a member of my personal guard."

Lita looked shocked at the Water Lily that had been placed in her hands. "But…"

Serena shook her head. "You've always been pure of heart, Lita. No matter what anyone else might think."

 **o~O~o**

 **I'm not sure if this chapter went the way that it was supposed to, but I thought that this was good. Who knows what anyone else might think. Anyway, please leave me some feedback on this chapter – it might be confusing for some people. I know it was for me. LOL And I'm the one that wrote it!**


	5. Patience

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! -wails- I honestly hadn't meant to take this damn long to get this chapter out. Really, it originally wasn't supposed to be this far down the road that I'd update this story. Again (I am probably going to do this a lot) I am so, so, so sorry! I feel like an ass, really I do. So I plan on working on the next update and getting it up as soon as possible!**

 **o~O~o**

 _ **Patience**_

~O~

There were many times that Serena had to be taught patience and this was one of those times. She only wished that this hadn't happened – it made things all the more horrible for the young princess.

What happened?

A few nights ago some of her guard had been sent out on a mission to a small village outside the kingdom. They were supposed to collect information regarding the possibility of spies entering the kingdom – or that's what it originally started out as. Towards the end it became a fight for survival as they were ambushed by assassins. Amy had been on of the guards that had been sent and one of the few that had been critically injured.

She had been with the healers since early that morning and Serena was practically on edge. This was one of her best friends and there was absolutely nothing that the princess could do. Or so she had been told.

Repeatedly.

If there was one thing that the princess hated it was being told that she wasn't needed as it didn't help the churning self-hatred that burned throughout her entire being. Like it was doing now. So, Serena paced the hall outside the healers rooms, praying and hoping that her friend would make it. She only wished that she had more patience because at the rate of which things were going, the princess was about to break the promise she made to her parents and barge into the room to see if she could heal Amy herself.

However, the rage that her mother would no doubt throw her way stilled her urge to do just that. After all, she was not one to break a promise once she had given her word. And unfortunately, she wasn't about to start now.

 _Damn._ Serena sighed. "A promise is a promise."

She looked away from the door, anger settling into her system as she thought about how unfair this whole situation had suddenly become. The young woman had wished desperately to be allowed into the room as she felt her patience beginning to run low again. The hate she felt directed at herself and the situation also not helping her maintain said former emotion. Again, she could only wish she'd been there to prevent this entire event.

She clasped her hands together tightly. _Please,_ she prayed silently, _let Amy survive._

Serenity stood at the end of the hall, watching her daughter pace with a worried expression. The Queen knew that her child would be able to heal the young warrior, but in order to protect her daughter, the queen had to make sure that Serena did not go into that room. If word got out about what her child was capable of doing, then all things would get turned out of control. Her daughter would be placed in even greater danger.

"I should've been there," Serena whispered.

"It would not have changed anything," the Queen replies, coming into view and startling her daughter. "The end result would've been the same."

Serena glared at her mother. "I would've been able to heal her," she replied heatedly. "Then Amy wouldn't be in this state and I wouldn't be forced to wait."

Serenity glanced at the aster plants that decorated the outside of the healers rooms. "No, she still would've been sent here."

"What?" She breathes out, shocked and surprised by the revelation, before anger quickly set in again. "No, she wouldn't have!"

"Do you honestly think that Amy would've allowed you to heal her?" her mother asks cryptically, keeping calm in the face of her child's anger. "No, she would not have. If you were there and had done so then the danger around you would've grown even more than it is currently. The others are upon the same opinion that it is better that you do not use that power."

Serena was floored. "I don't understand…"

The queen shook her head sadly. "The enemy would target you more than they already do," she sighed, eyes shinning with her own set of tears. "You were trained to be a princess, but you were also trained to be a fighter. A ninja as it were, but that doesn't mean the enemy knows that it is you who has gotten in their way. If you were to go out into battle and showed a power that they knew nothing of then they'd be able to pinpoint exactly who you are." She looks at her child. "Then things would be so much worse."

The young woman glanced down at the floor, tears welling up behind her eyes as she clenched her hands into fists. This was unfair. Very unfair. She really wanted to beat something now…there wasn't anything for her to hit other then the door or the wall. The girl would never make a strike towards her mother…after all it wasn't the woman's fault for being honest.

Yet at the same time, she understood what her mother was saying. It still didn't make things any easier for the princess. She'd rather fight, heal her friends than remain hidden in the shadows. In the midst of this horrid war, she'd rather the enemy know whom they were pissing off.

Serena jumped as arms wrapped around her shoulders, relaxing as she discovered her mother had noticed her ever changing emotions.

"It's unfair," Serenity whispers into her daughter's hair. "I know. But for your safety it must be this way. At least for the time being."

Serena's eyes lowered again, trying to hold back the tears. "I'm not sure I have the patience for it."

Her mother chuckles, reaching over to pluck a flower from the doorway before putting it in Serena's hair. "Then look at this and let it's meaning fill you with what you believe you don't have."

Serena fingered the flower, eyes going to the ones adorning the doorway, before they widened as she realized the meaning behind the purple plants. "Patience," she whispered in awe. "Aster."

"Yes."

Silence.

She looked up at the queen with determined, yet watery gaze. "I'll try."

"Promise?"

Serena nods. "Yes, I promise."

 **o~O~o**

 **A/N: yes, I know it's not that long. But not all of these chapters are going to be a great many chapters. There may be some that are quite shorter than others, but I do do my best to try to make them as long as I can. This was in a sense sort of a filler-ish chapter. The next one should be quite a bit longer than this one – I'll make sure of it.**

 **Anyway, thank you all so much for waiting and again I do apologize for the pretty long ass wait. I hadn't meant for it to take this long to get this chapter out, but well…things don't always turn out the way we plan and I suck at that apparently.**


End file.
